Les frontières du Mal
by Miss Gothika
Summary: Sheila Russel est brisée. La vie s'est amusée à la torturer avec une petite étincelle de sadisme... Elle a un besoin vital de souffrir, c'est son oxygène, sa seule raison de vivre. A 38 ans, Sheila ne croit plus en un avenir lumineux... Et si quelqu'un d'insoupçonné venait la sortir de cette noirceur cauchemardesque dans laquelle elle est prisonnière ?


_Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! _

_Bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction, dotée d'un titre pas très original et d'un résumé qui nous viens de la merveilleuse et sublime auteur **Dark Method**, que je respecte et adore profondément... Merci à elle pour sa précieuse aide, je lui en suis très reconnaissante. :)  
_

_Ceci sera un fic de longue__. Je vous précise qu'elle pourra choquer certaines sensibilités. Présence de sang, de tortures, de souffrance psychologique, pas d'une violence extrême, mais ne vous y aventurez pas si vous ne le sentez pas..._

_J'adore le personnage de Severus Snape, c'est pourquoi c'est lui qui sera le plus présent dans cette fic... J'ignore si j'updaterai régulièrement, car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais c'était quelque chose que je voulais vraiment tenter... Je m'essaye à l'écriture car je n'ai jamais écris avant, je suis toute débutante. Je n'ai jamais écris quelque chose de sérieux... Quelques ébauches de poème pour un inconnu fougueux et diabolique, mais ça s'arrête là. Du coup, je suis ouverte à tous vos conseils et corrections, que je m'empresserai d'appliquer en vous remerciant chaleureusement de m'aider..._

_J'ai lu pendant longtemps des SS/HG, des Dark Harry, mais cela ne me convenait pas tellement, que les auteurs détournent Harry, Dumbledore, etc. de cette façon. Avec les OC, c'est bien plus crédible, je trouve, moi qui suis férue du respect des personnages ! J'espère que je respecterai un maximum le caractère complexe et fascinant de Severus..._

_Je suis désolée pour ce pavé de blablas mais je pensais que c'était mieux de présenter un peu ma fic avant de vous la proposer... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, cela m'aiderai énormément ! Merci d'avoir cliqué sur ce lien et bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Prologue** : L'enfant de la nuit

Une silhouette se mouvait péniblement dans la nuit claire. Elle boitait. La lune éclairait d'un œil indifférent la jeune femme blessée. Ses traits étaient tendus, ses yeux étaient fous, apeurés. Elle avait du sang dans les cheveux. Grimaçante, elle claudiqua encore quelques mètres, s'agrippant désespérément à son ventre tranché, d'où s'écoulait un flot de sang poisseux à l'odeur métallique... La tête lui tournait, des bruits horribles résonnaient dans ses oreilles, elle s'effondra lourdement sur l'asphalte. Elle poussa un grognement et ferma les yeux. La mort pouvait la happer, enfin. Elle pouvait s'éteindre sur cette route déserte perdue au milieux de nulle part, cesser de souffrir. S'évaporer, sous la lune...

Une voix dure la tira de son sommeil sans rêves.

- Allez debout !

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Une lumière puissante l'aveugla. Elle battit des paupières en grognant. Une main puissante la tira par les cheveux et la releva. Elle ne broncha pas. Ses yeux s'étant habitués à la lumière vive, elle vit la baguette et le visage sans âge de l'homme qui la maintenait debout. Un sorcier... La jeune femme avait une petite idée sur le type de sorcier qu'il était... Elle s'aventurait encore une fois dans les affres de la souffrance... Elle ne sut dire si elle en était soulagée ou écœurée. Le petit sorcier la poussa hors de sa cage de fer et l'attrapa par le bras. La jeune femme constata alors qu'elle portait une loque de couleur indéfinissable, tachée de sang au niveau du ventre... Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau récemment mutilée. Douce, fine... Aucune cicatrice. Evidemment. Le magicien fit apparaître une chaîne autours de son coup, une lourde chaîne rouillée. Tenue en laisse, captive. Son geôlier la tira violemment en avant et elle s'écroula sur le sol dur, froid. Elle poussa un cri rauque et se releva tant bien que mal sous le regard moqueur du vil Mangemort. Son esprit embué, les membres ankylosés, elle déambula à la suite du sorcier à travers des pièces somptueuses et glaciales. L'homme la tira sans ménagement dans une autre pièce et la chaine disparu. Effrayée, son regard glissa sur la pièce... Une grande table à laquelle des hommes et des femmes habillés en noir la regardaient, captivés. Un feu qui ne parvenait pas à réchauffer l'ambiance de la pièce crépitait dans un coin, devant lequel un énorme serpent flânait, agitant sans cesse sa langue fourchue.

- Mes fidèles amis t'ont trouvée pour morte sur une route de campagne. Ils voulaient de t'achever, te prenant pour une vermine de moldue... Mais ils se sont soudainement rendu compte que tu étais une sorcière... Qui faisait partie de la résistance, il y a dix-huit ans. Tu avais vingt ans... Tu t'es battue contre mes fidèles. Soudainement, tu as disparue. Et tout à coup, tu réapparais, comme par magie... C'est impressionnant, Nelly Wright... Très impressionnant... Souffla un homme au physique horrifiant, reptilien, d'une voix à glacer le sang.

Nelly Wright ne répondit rien, jetant un regard inexpressif à Lord Voldemort.

- Tu as du courage, Nelly Wright. Beaucoup. Mais je sais aussi que Dumbledore a un faible pour les âmes en détresse... Il vous avait déjà prit sous son aile, il y a dix-huit ans... Continua-t-il.  
Comprenant parfaitement ce que le Lord Noir sous-entendait, Nelly articula, la bouche pâteuse, la voix rauque :

- Ma vie ne vaut pas le risque que prendrai Dumbledore pour venir ici, Tom.

Le "Tom" résonna cruellement, choquant, provocant dans la salle.  
Les lèvres du Lord articulèrent le sort avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Nelly se tortilla de douleur sur le sol froid du manoir. Des larmes brûlantes roulant sur ses joues, haletante, elle beugla :

- Tu es un pauvre homme, Tom ! Je sais qui tu es !

- Moi aussi je sais qui tu es, Nelly Wright... Siffla Voldemort, abaissant sa baguette, je sais que tu es un être faible et pathétique. Que tu...

- Tom, c'est toi qui te donne la peine de me torturer ? Qu'ai-je de si fabuleux ? L'interrompit Nelly d'une voix dure.

- Je sais tout de toi, Nelly, sourit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ignorant sa question, Endoloris !

Soufflant comme un buffle, ses ongles râpant la pierre froide, les yeux larmoyants, la bouche souriante, les yeux déments, elle murmura :

- Il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas, visiblement... J'ai tendance à apprécier ce genre de choses...  
Lord Voldemort rangea sa baguette. La salle, le souffle coupé, attendant la suite dans un silence religieux, vit, à son plus grand étonnement, son maître sourire. Un vrai sourire amusé.

- Je le sais et c'est pour cela que c'est moi qui te torture, Sheila...

A l'entente de son vrai prénom, Sheila Russel frissonna et baissa les yeux.

- Bien ! Qui la veut ? Demanda Lord Voldemort à ses disciples.

Un murmure se répandit entre les Mangemorts. Personne ne voulait d'une femme aux cheveux gras et ternes qui retombaient platement sur ses épaules rondes et larges. Personne ne voulait d'une femme au visage simple, aux yeux gris éteints, des lèvres gercées et pincées. Personne ne voulait d'une femme au corps maigre, pâle, aux pieds sales.

- Vous pourrez faire ce que vous bon vous semble avec elle, continua leur maître.

Certains parurent plus intéressés. Sheila, quant à elle, restait plantée sur ses deux pieds sales, fixant les fidèles du Lord Noir d'un regard indifférent. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore et Voldemort dit :

- Bien... Très peu de succès pour toi, Sheila. Pourtant tu n'es pas si différente des autres... Il doit émaner quelque chose de toi qui répugne. Severus !

Ledit Severus inclina la tête.

- Oui Maître ? Dit-il d'une voix calme, mielleuse.

- Charge-toi d'elle !

- Maître, ne serait-ce pas plus pratique de la tuer ? Demanda Snape d'un ton égal.

- Dumbledore voudra la sauver, j'en suis sûr... Je t'ordonne de la garder en vie.

- Bien Maître, fit le jeune homme en effectuant une révérence.

Sheila restait détachée, nonchalante, suivant la discussion des deux hommes de l'Ombre.

- Elle est à toi, tu pourras lui faire ce que tu voudras, Severus, jugea bon Voldemort de rajouter.

Severus se leva, inclina une nouvelle fois la tête très bas en direction de son maître, s'approcha de son objet attitré et lui prit le bras. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa peau, une poigne dure, mauvaise. Ses iris noires, glaciales, transpercèrent l'âme de Sheila. Il attrapa sa baguette magique, siffla, indifférent un Doloris. Le souffle coupé, elle s'effondra. Severus la releva, lui assena une droite violente, brusque. Sheila frémit. La souffrance brute, sourde, abrutissante, des coups... Elle aimait ça. Elle savait que c'était malsain, mauvais, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La douleur, son refuge. Des rires gras fusaient, elle les entendait de loin. Elle se noyait sous ses coups. Elle était à nouveau tombée et sentait les chaussures de Snape s'enfoncer dans son ventre, sa peau saigner au niveau de la tempe, l'élancement vif de ses blessures... Elle reprenait vie. Ses yeux brillaient, déments, assoiffés. Son corps réagissait, se tendait vers son agresseur, se cambrait. Délicieuses souffrances... Son esprit était embué, lourd. Elle s'évanouit dans une marre de sang.

Elle se réveilla dans une pièce sombre, simple, une douleur fulgurante au genou droit.

- Où suis-je... ? Ânonna-t-elle.

- Chez moi, fit une voix grave.

Elle plissa les yeux. Un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, impassible.

- Mon genou... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle, apeurée.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? S'étonna Snape, froidement.

- Vous m'avez frappée... Souffla Sheila.

- Oui, c'est la tradition, il fallait que je le fasse... Votre genou s'est brisé cette nuit, vous gigotiez dans votre lit en criant et je suis venu vous réveillez... Vous étiez en mauvaise posture et il a craqué. Vous faisiez un cauchemar terrible, visiblement.

Cette femme, Severus en avait que faire... Elle semblait folle, mauvaise, n'avait aucun éclat particulier... Mais elle cachait de terribles secrets... Elle n'avait aucun rapport avec Harry Potter, pourtant le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait laissé la vie sauve. Il la gardait en otage, mais cette femme avait disparue pendant quatorze ans, qui, dans l'Ordre en avait quelque chose à faire de sa vie ? Sheila Russel était une arme bien faible pour Lord Voldemort...

* * *

_Eh bien voilà pour le prologue... J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mauvais. J'ai commencé le chapitre premier, à vous de me dire si ça vaut la peine que je continue, si la suite vous intéresse, ou pas, dans ce cas, c'est promis, j'abandonnerai l'idée d'écrire. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue ! :)  
Bien à vous, Miss Gothika_


End file.
